the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Ltexi
Admiral Ltexi is an admiral for the Jupiterian cosmic fleet and was trapped in stasis for several centuries by Darke Spawn that attacked her ship, The Hopeful. The ship remained as a derelict, orbiting Mars, and became home to Clear, the last living Martian in the NeSiverse. She grew up on the ship and would talk to Ltexi, who was frozen behind a window, until she was eventually able to open the door, thanks to Ciel, and free Ltexi. Unfortunately Ltexi and Clear have a very rough relationship where they can be best friends and the most hated of enemies and they have had constant rivalry over the captaincy of The Hopeful until Ltexi eventually relinquished her claim to the ship. She is extremely proud of her people and, like Clear, hates humanity for their actions in attack their mutual peoples. Ltexi is old-fashioned, being born many generations ago, and believes that women are superior to men in every respect and she is often brash and commanding. Her hatred of humanity is very deep because she once aided humans of Earth, namely King Arthur, in their adventures across the galaxy only for them to destroy her homeworld, Jupiter, during her stasis. She, along with Polly Simon, would attempt to conquer the Earth. Description Appearance Ltexi would wear a white jacket with a high collar and shoulder pads but she has tight spandex pants that perfectly form to the shape of her legs. Her jacket is sleeveless to expose her arms which appear strong though not incredibly muscularPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is described as having the beauty of a Roman God, but she also has rough hands from years of living in a practical mannerPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Ltexi enjoys men sexually, hiring prostitutes to commit various unusual acts and will even record herself during such sexual exploitsCatH Post 83, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. While she doesn't mind prostitutes, she doesn't like 'sluts', men who will have many sexual partners, because a prostitute will be screened for STDsPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She is a woman of practical application and prefers to use her own hands to get jobs done. She is so well practised with ship systems, her fingers move quickly across monitors with muscle memory. She is very at home with machinery and will not shy from itPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. To the Knights of the Round Table in 500AD, Ltexi was considered boorish. She believes men are inferior to womenPan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Husbands Ltexi had several husbands during her life in the Medieval Era. History Pantheons of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Main article: Space Camelot Jupiter Humans of Britannia, under the leadership of King Arthur, had discovered an ancient spacecraft buried beneath their land and used it to ascend into spacePan Post 34, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The ship, named Camelot, arrived in orbit around Mars where it was met with a fleet of perennial ships of the Jupiterian Empire. Chancellor Ctatherine welcomed them to space but Admiral Ltexi believed they must have stolen Camelot. She revealed that the Jupiterians had discovered another ancient ship of the same design in orbit of Mars, which they called The Hopeful. Admiral Ltexi requested permission to temporarily join the Camelot Crew so that she could investigate their ship and compare it to her own. She was granted access to the ship and trusted enough that Arthur only assigned Merlin the Younger, a young and small woman, to watch the Jupiterian's movements. Ltexi helped Merlin learn about the ship while Ltexi compared it to her own. While the Knights of the Round Table went down to Saturn to do battle, Merlin was still with Ltexi aboard the ship. Ltexi was confused that Camelot had turbo-lasers while The Hopeful didn't and supposes changes had to have been made to Camelot exclusively. She also reveals that there are more humans in the galaxy and that the ancient human world experienced a cataclysm and all contact with it was lost. She doesn't know she is referring to the end of Atlantis in the Atlantean Saga. Arthur was disappointed with his acquisition and ordered the removal of forces from SaturnPan Post 73, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Gamma Pans requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus & Neptune Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King told them how his people had grown complaisant on the over reliance of technology and were dying out as a result. Sir Lancelot asked how they could help but the Fayrie King seemed resigned to his peoples' fate. Lancelot then declared it was their lack of faith in the Christian God and their faith in the HorseGod that was the problem. Prince Mordred quickly defused the situation by requesting that they be allowed to look at the aether processorsPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They found that the processors were powered by an unusual sphere, that Merlin the Younger compared to that of Camelot. Urged on by his father, Sir Galahad approached the beautiful Admiral Ltexi and fell to one knee and pledged himself to her. She accepted the compliment, much to Lancelot's surprise, and Galahad was filled with elation. Ltexi and the knights would travel to Neptune the old-fashioned way, while King Arthur's separate group were to travel there via the Dream Gate. Once everyone was back aboard Camelot, Merlin had to bid her new friend, Ltexi, farewell as they were headed out of the Solar System. As they were saying goodbye, however, Arthur wouldn't wait for Ltexi and jumped prematurely - stranding the Jupiterian onboardPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | See also: Caledonia After leaving the Solar System, the humans of Space Britain chose to settle on the cold planet of Caledonia. However, they were not welcome by all of the native sapient species - drow. One night they attacked and were able to capture Prince Mordred and took him to Llurth CaridwenPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In response, Morganna le Fay used Camelot to open fire on the planet belowPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. She got in there by tricking The Red Rose Knight and his son, The Faerie Knight, out of the room with suggested doughnuts - which earns the ire of his wife, Sir Caelia. Morganna only had a rudimentary knowledge of the systems and though she was able to fire the turbolasers, she was blasting them all over Caledonia. Admiral Ltexi reminded them that they could take control of the ship from the Command Centre of the ship. When they get there, however, Ltexi realised that there was no A.I. installed on the ship so she couldn't interface with the ship. As the Red Rose Knight stood upon a gold disk on the floor, Ltexi had to tackle him out of the way as whirring mechanics could be heard. She explained how the ship is designed with an Organic Intelligence interface that would use a person to become the ship's pilot, meaning they would be forever attached to the ship. Merlin the Younger offers to sacrifice herself to take back the ship but she is slapped by Ltexi who tells her her life is too important to throw awayPan Post 104, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Morganna's firing spree eventually hits its mark and a blast killed Prelate Seerias and Mordred was rescued by a small group led by King Mark. King Mark had aid from another group of aliens to Caledonia - the BoreansPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Mordred was angry with Ltexi for this but Ltexi told him she was planning to leave anywayPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As she was prepared to leave, Ltexi decided to give the humans a parting gift. She painted 'humans suck', followed by a cartoon phallus, on the side of Camelot. She booked passage on a trading vessel to a nearby world of the Jupiterian Empire where she could use one of their portals to return to Jupiter and resume her work on The Hopeful. But as she was about to leave she was approached by Sir Galahad, who confessed he was upset she was leaving them. He ventured to lightly kiss her. She found it adorable that this young boy had fallen in love with her and she gave him a passionate kiss to remember her by before she then left when Sir Robin and Gamma Pans saw the phallus. Clear and the Hopeless The Living Daylights Main article: The Living Daylights With The Hopeful in better condition than it has ever been, which is not saying much, Clear was able to take on passengers en route to the Cosmic Nullius. Ltexi picked up Ambassador Uppity Bags of Saturn first, who revealed that the Kryptons have signed a unification pact with humanity and would be working together to solve the problems of the Solar System. He also revealed that someone intended to bring up the issue of Zenos at the G8 summit, which drew Ltexi's ire. Green and Rui-Rho soon deliver their second passenger, an unusual drow alchemist named Dhaeriend do'Ziikin, before they are ready to leave for the Cosmic Nullius. The World of Tomorrow Main article: The World of Tomorrow TBA References Clear and the Hopeless References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:CatH Post Category:Jupiterian Category:Military Characters Category:Space-faring Characters